1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adaptive calibration of capacitor values in a successive approximation analog-to-digital converter having a radix weighted multi-capacitor charge redistribution digital-to-analog converter (CRDAC), and more particularly to adaptive calibration of the capacitor values in the CRDAC, and methods and systems for control of digital calibration and conversion with digital-to-analog converter (dac) elements in an analog-to-digital (a/d) converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
One attempt to design a successive approximation adaptive calibration architecture with feedback is described in David R. Welland""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,225 (granted in 1987). Binary weighting after wafer fabrication is set forth in the patent according to the Welland approach, which includes adjusting an array of capacitors scaled according to a radix 2 (i.e., binary) function, resulting in non-overlap.
Related art U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,526 granted to Basil Weir describes successive approximation analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion using a radix less than two weighted digital-to-analog converter (DAC) in a feedback loop using a comparator and a successive approximation register (SAR) logic circuit to solve the binary non-overlap problem. A proposed conversion operation produces a digital output representative of an unknown analog input. A DAC accepts a digital word comprising a sequence of series bits, to produce a corresponding analog voltage value. An impedance network is described including capacitors, for example, which have sequential capacitance values which are a function of radix less than two. Costly and complicated switching circuits precisely represent accurate series weights in such an impedance network. A first analog cancellation voltage is produced in the DAC with a selected most significant bit (MSB) capacitance. The first analog cancellation voltage is input to a comparator to set-off a received analog voltage which is to be converted into digital form by SAR conversion. If the first analog cancellation voltage from the MSB is insufficient to cancel out the received analog voltage under conversion, as evidenced by the sign of the output value from the comparator, then the tested MSB is kept. Unfortunately, Weir does not show or suggest adaptive calibration.
In a binary sequence network, the most significant binary capacitance in a selected impedance network of n capacitors slightly exceeds the sum of the remaining totality of less significant capacitances. Accordingly, if by virtue of noise or some other ancillary effect, a MSB is erroneously kept, then not even summing all the contributions from the remaining less significant bits will result in an approximation which has a cumulative value greater than the voltage of the capacitor associated with the most significant bit. In other words, the use of radix less than two for successive approximation according to the prior art is technically disadvantageous, because for radix less than two, there is no recovery from an erroneous (e.g., noise-induced) approximation with a particular most significant value bit, because the sum of the less significant bit capacitances or voltage figures does not reach either singly or cumulatively to the magnitude of the single erroneously kept voltage or capacitance level. Simply stated, with a radix less than two series, there is no redundancy which permits alternative expressions of particular voltage or capacitance levels.
An additional technical problem is the control of SAR processing for calibration and conversion of input analog voltages during normal conversion operation.
According to the present invention, a unitary, hybrid controller governs the operation of SAR calibration and conversion during normal operation. The architecture of the controller includes a combined calibration and conversion engine including separate modules for system logic and for calibration control logic.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, adaptive calibration of a charge redistribution digital-to-analog converter includes producing a set of sampling bits to connect sampling components such as capacitors or resistors to a selected reference voltage. Different sets of sampling bits are used to cover a selected calibration range, with the sampling sets being predetermined, fixed, random, or pseudo-random. Each set of sampling bits produces a corresponding sampled value. The sampled value is approximated with successive balancing values produced with corresponding sets of balancing bits. An analog residue is produced from the difference between the sampled and balancing values. Digital weights are generated corresponding to the sampling and balancing bits. A digital residue is determined from the difference between the sampling and balancing digital weights. The charge redistribution digital-to-analog converter includes a set of multi-valued components which can redundantly approximate particular sampled values. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the set of components includes capacitors which can be organized into subsets of capacitance values which can redundantly approximate desired capacitance values within a predetermined range.
According to the present invention, adaptive calibration is accomplished without an external impulse by a non-binary companion bit charge redistribution digital-to-analog SAR converter. Companion bits are selected lower significance bits used with associated test bits to choose particular capacitors during SAR processing and having a predetermined magnitude relationship with the test bits. Conversion of SAR capacitors according to the present invention includes balancing a sampled charge with a group of capacitors having capacitance values scaled according to a radix less-than-two function and including companion bit capacitors.